The subject matter disclosed herein relates to heat exchangers, and more particularly, to heat exchangers for aircraft.
Heat exchangers can be utilized within an aircraft to transfer heat from one fluid to another. Aircraft heat exchangers are designed to transfer a desired amount of heat from one fluid to another. Often, heat exchangers that provide a desired amount of heat transfer may be large and heavy.